1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an arrangement for the lubrication of internal combustion engines, the oil pump of which, of the rotary type, is directly coupled to one end of one of the rotary shafts of the engine, and more particularly to an arrangement for the lubrication of an internal combustion engine having a crankcase within which are disposed the rotary engine shafts, one of which is the crankshaft, and the bearings for these shafts, the crankcase having disposed above it the cylinder block of the engine and at its bottom the sump for the lubricating oil. A rotary-type oil pump is provided within the arrangement and is seen to comprise a body within which there is at least one rotor mounted directly upon an extension of one of the rotary shafts of the engine, and a lubrication circuit comprising an intake duct feeding the pump and an output duct supplying the oil passages which lead to the engine bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arrangements are of course known for lubricating internal combustion engines within which the oil pump is coupled to one end of one of the rotary shafts of the motor, generally the crankshaft, and juxtaposed with one of the end bearings of this shaft, the radial and axial centering of which is thus realized in the usual manner.
Furthermore, within French Pat. Application No. 72/16 134, filed May 5, 1972, which is concerned with the structure of an internal combustion engine which includes cast components including the cylinder block, cylinder head, distribution casing and return casing for the oil, there is disclosed, among other things, the fact that within such structure, the oil passages are formed by casting within the mating surfaces -- or gasket surfaces -- of the stacked elements, and the apertures for the assembly bolts are connected to the oil passages so as to direct the oil to the points to be lubricated.